


Carved in Time

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Mentions of Character Death, Spoilers
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin never returns. No one is overly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carved in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614728) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> Đây là bản trans sang tiếng Việt của Carved in Time, một fanfic trong fandom Merlin mà mình rất thích. Đã có sự đồng ý của tác giả.

**Translator:** Akai Akira / Alex Morgan.

 

= = = = =

**_“CARVED IN TIME”._ **

 

Merlin đã không quay trở lại.

Và chẳng ai tỏ ra quá bất ngờ về điều ấy cả.

Percival trở lại đô thành, mang theo sự đau buồn về cái chết của Gwaine, cùng với tin tức rằng khi anh tới bên bờ Avalon, người hiệp sĩ đã tìm thấy những dấu vết còn sót lại trên trảng cỏ, nhưng không có bất kì dấu hiệu nào để lần theo. Merlin chỉ đơn giản là biến mất.

Gwen đã hi vọng…tất cả bọn họ đều đã hi vọng… Nhưng giờ đây, khi chị ghép những mảnh vỡ lại với nhau, chị nhớ lại những lời Merlin nói về “định mệnh”, Gwen nghĩ rằng có lẽ sứ mệnh của cậu ấy đã hoàn thành.

**~ o ~**

Gaius ra đi vào mùa đông.

Già nua, mệt nhọc và mòn mỏi bỡi những mất mát trong cuộc đời ông.

Gwen ngồi bên cạnh ông, giữ lấy đôi bàn tay nhăn nheo khi ông trút hơi thở cuối cùng, bởi chị ước rằng chị đã có thể làm điều tương tự đối với đức vua.

Chị đếm những nhịp đập mệt mỏi của Gaius, ông là một trong số những người chị sẵn sàng đánh đổi tính mạng của bản thân; bạn bè, gia đình và những người yêu thương.

Mẹ. Cha. Morgana. Lancelot. Elyan. Gwaine. Arthur. Merlin.

Một nụ cười nhạt nhòa trên đôi môi nhợt nhạt của Gaius, và thế rồi ông đi.

Chỉ còn lại mình Guinevere trong bóng tối của căn phòng rộng lớn.

**~ o ~**

Đó là một cuộc sống cô đơn tại Camelot.

Chị giữ cho bản thân mình bận rộn và được bao bọc bởi những người xa lạ.

Leon đã ở đó, chàng quý tộc chị từng phục vụ khi chị còn trẻ, người đã cùng chị lớn lên theo tháng năm, người bây giờ cúi đầu trước chị và gọi chị là nữ hoàng của tôi.

Anh tốt bụng, dũng cảm, và là một cố vấn tốt, chị đã lạc lối nếu không có anh.

Khi Lord Grenwell tìm kiếm một tấm chồng cho con gái, Guinevere chỉ định Leon cầu hôn nàng thiếu nữ trẻ. Anh đồng ý với một cái gật đầu khẽ khàng. Và rồi Leon cũng đi mất.

**~ o ~**

Tâm hồn chị trở nên cằn cỗi.

Chị sợ hãi, như lúc chị từng cố gắng cho Arthur một đứa con trai vào những tháng đầu tiên khi họ lấy nhau. Họ chưa từng đề cập về chuyện này, nhưng chị ghét cái ý nghĩ rằng vì tình yêu của họ, đức vua đã đánh mất món hồi môn của một công chúa và một người thừa kế ngai vàng.

Giờ đây, chị cảm thấy biết ơn. Vài lãnh chúa và các cố vấn ép chị phải tái hôn, nhưng để làm gì, khi đằng nào chuyện đó cũng tan vỡ?

Không một ai xứng đáng. Chị là nữ hoàng từng nếm mùi nô lệ và tù đày, từng biết tới sự thống trị cứng nhắc của Uther Pendragon và tình yêu dịu dàng của con trai ông ta. Chị đã thắng những trận chiến và thảo ra những luật định. Thay vì mang tới một đứa con, chị mang lại cho thế giới giấc mơ của Arthur – thống nhất các vương quốc.

**~ o ~**

Percival hi sinh trong chiến trận.

Những hiệp sĩ nói với chị rằng đó là tất cả những gì Percival mong muốn. Nhưng Gwen biết rằng anh không mong muốn trở thành người hi sinh trong danh dự, kể cả khi chiến lược của anh đảm bảo cho họ một chiến thắng.

Vinh quang có vị như tàn tro đắng nghét trên đầu lưỡi chị khi họ hỏa thiêu Percival trên giàn hỏa. Khi khói nhạt dần, chị nhìn quanh để rồi nhận ra chẳng còn lại ai.

Suốt những tháng năm là một người hầu đã khiến cách li chị khỏi tất cả những người khác bởi mối quan hệ gần gũi của chị với Morgana, rồi sau này là Arthur. Chị có một vương quốc để cai trị, một thành phố để bảo vệ, và không một người bạn để san sẻ.

Vương miện trên đầu chị trĩu nặng, hoàng gia ẩn chứa một lời nhắc nhở đau đớn, toàn bộ vàng trên thế giới này trở nên vô giá trị.

**~o ~**

Sau khi chinh phục Mercia, Guinevere cưỡi ngựa qua dọc theo những cánh cổng, đẹp đẽ và nghiêm ngặt, áo choàng của chị rực lên như những biểu ngữ các hiệp sĩ mang tới thành phố này.

Những người dân không chào đón. Tâm hồn họ mòn rữa và mệt mỏi bởi cái đói và việc bị bao vây, lời đề nghị hòa bình trở nên rẻ mạt khi chẳng còn một kẻ thống trị chính thống nào nữa.

Guinevere giữ cho bản thân ngẩng cao đầu, trần trụi và không sợ hãi trước những mũi tên và những kẻ ám sát, nhưng chị chẳng thể nào nhìn thẳng vào những khuôn mặt hốc hác, những ánh nhìn bực bội và những cái nhìn trống rỗng.

Chị không chú ý tới người đàn bà già nua ấy cho tới khi bà ta nắm lấy dây cương của chị, buộc chị phải dừng lại, những ngón tay khô khốc bao quanh bàn tay của vị nữ hoàng – chiến binh.

“Nữ hoàng của tôi”, giọng bà ta khò khè, tìm kiếm ánh nhìn của chị với đôi mắt xanh thẫm, “Xin chớ băn khoăn. Con đường người đang đi đã được định sẵn dưới chân người từ rất lâu rồi. Đừng quên điều đó.”

“Tránh xa nữ hoàng ra, con mụ điên,” Ngài Boras cảnh cáo, bàn tay đặt lên chuôi kiếm.

Một khoảnh khắc sau đó, bà già thả tay Guinevere ra và biến mất vào trong đám đông.

Chỉ sau khi sự đã rồi, Gwen mới thấy gương mặt ấy thân thuộc tới kinh ngạc.

**~ o ~**

Chị chưa bao giờ gỡ bỏ luật cấm phép thuật.

Thay vào đó, chị chọn cách để nó trôi dần khỏi trí nhớ các thần dân.

Guinevere treo cổ những kẻ cướp bóc, những tên giết người và những kẻ phạm tội cưỡng dâm, những kẻ phản bội vương quốc và những tên đào ngũ. Nhưng chị để cho những tu sĩ và phù thủy, pháp sư sống trong yên bình, lờ đi những người tới tố cáo hàng xóm của họ sử dụng phép thuật.

Cha chị đã bị tử hình một cách oan khốc. Người bạn thân nhất của chị hóa điên. Cứu tinh của chồng chị phải sống trong bí mật. Chị sẽ không để bất kì tội ác dưới sự thù hận vô căn cứ của Uther được sinh ra nữa.

**~ o ~**

Một ngày nọ, Đại long được tìm thấy ở một nơi gần bức tường thành phố, đã chết.

Da thịt ông ta là một ngọn núi những thịt và mô, lạnh lẽo và không còn sức sống.

Gwen nghĩ về ngọn lửa ông ta từng thở ra, về những người ông ta đã sát hại, và ông ta đã từng trông hùng tráng thế nào trên khung cảnh trời đêm.

Chị có đôi chút ngạc nhiên khi con quái vật vĩ đại lại trở về nơi từng là tù ngục biết bao năm tháng, rằng cuối cùng ông ta đã chọn trút hơi thở cuối cùng tại nơi có thể ngước nhìn ánh sáng và những tòa tháp của Camelot.

Tuy chị không phải người mê tín dị đoan, nhưng một cơn ớn lạnh đã chạy dọc sống lưng khi chị nhận ra đây có thể là một điềm báo, nhất là khi triều đại này tự hào với biểu tượng là con rồng vàng. Dù sao thì, người cuối cùng của dòng họ Pendragon đã ra đi nhiều năm về trước. Nó còn tạo nên được bao nhiêu khác biệt chứ?

Guinevere ra lệnh cho lính chôn con rồng tại nơi ông ta nằm xuống, rồi cho xây dựng một đài tưởng niệm tại chính chỗ đó.

**~ o ~**

Thế giới sẽ thay đổi.

Một ngày rồi Camelot sẽ lụi tàn. Đài tưởng niệm Đại long sẽ sụp đổ và vương miện của chị sẽ mất. Những cánh rừng sẽ cháy rụi và hồ nước sẽ cạn khô. Người dân sẽ phân tán và sự cai trị của chị sẽ tới hồi kết.

Quá nhiều năm đã trôi qua từ khi chị tới phục vụ tại lâu đài, từ khi chị yêu một hoàng tử và cưới một vị vua. Nhiều năm từ khi bổn phận và trách nhiệm đè nặng lên vai, vượt quá khả năng của con gái một người thợ rèn.

Nhưng chị vẫn ở đây trên ngai vàng, nơi đây chị vẫn ngồi tại Bàn tròn như một biểu tượng của công bằng và bình đẳng. Nơi đây chị ngự trị, vị nữ hoàng cô đơn, góa bụa trước thời gian, già nua trước tuổi tác.

Thế giới sẽ thay đổi, nhưng bầu trời vẫn sẽ xanh như thế, vẫn như cái ngày chị được sinh ra.

Con người ta ưa thích kể chuyện.

Một thi sĩ đã rời khỏi vương quốc, mang theo bài hát của anh ta về những hành động dũng cảm của vua Arthur, vị hoàng hậu dịu dàng Guinevere và vị pháp sư cố vấn Merlin.

Những chi tiết có thể thay đổi, nhưng cốt lõi thì vẫn còn đó.

Trong tương lai, có thể họ sẽ chỉ còn là những kí ức mờ nhòa. Có thể họ sẽ trở thành bí mật, thành huyền thoại, thành lời dối trá. Còn giờ đây, chưa phải lúc này.

Nếu thực sự cuộc đời của họ được viết nên bởi số mệnh, tên tuổi họ chắc chắn sẽ khắc ghi mãi với thời gian.

**~ o ~**

Cậu ấy trở lại khi cái kết của chị đã cận kề.

Không phải dưới hình dạng của một người đàn ông tóc hoa râm hay một bà già răng rụng. Tóc của cậu vẫn đen như chị còn nhớ, nhưng dài hơn, đường nét khuôn mặt mềm mại và bộ râu.

Đối với chị, cậu đã già, tuổi tác trong đôi mắt, trong nụ cười và cách cậu di chuyển tới bên giường chị. Và khi cậu cất lời, sự thông thái và nỗi đau cùng tiếc nuối đong đầy từng câu chữ.

“Lẽ ra tôi nên ở lại,” cậu thở hắt ra, “Tôi thật quá ích kỉ vì đã rời đi.”

“Không,” chị thầm thì và hôn lên mu bàn tay cậu bằng đôi môi khô khốc. Da cậu láng mượt không chút tì vết và lạnh như đá cẩm thạch.

“Thứ lỗi cho tôi,” cậu nói và nức nở, “Làm ơn, xin hãy thứ lỗi cho tôi.”

“Chẳng có gì phải thứ lỗi cả,” chị trả lời, “Cậu hi sinh vì chúng tôi nhiều hơn tôi có thể tưởng tượng. Thiếu cậu…”

Phần còn lại tắc nghẹn. Thiếu cậu, rất nhiều thứ sẽ chẳng thể xảy ra. Câu chuyện của họ sẽ kết thúc trước khi nó có thể bắt đầu.

“Dù sao,” cậu nhấn mạnh, “Ngài ấy hẳn sẽ muốn tôi ở bên Gwen.”

“Cậu đã ở bên ngài ấy. Suốt cuộc đời và cả khi cái chết cận kề, tới tận giây phút cuối cùng,” chị nói vì chị biết đó là sự thật, “Và giờ cậu đang ở bên tôi.”

“Tôi đã phạm nhiều sai lầm,” cậu nói với chị và chị lắc nhẹ đầu, “Tất cả chúng ta đều thế, đồ ngốc. Tất cả chúng ta.”

“Tôi ước rằng tôi đã không giữ bí mật đó,” cậu thừa nhận, “Tôi ước tất cả mọi người đều biết điều đó trước khi quá muộn.”

“Không bao giờ là quá muộn. Và tôi cũng đâu trách cậu. Chưa bao giờ.”

Trong một phút và họ ngồi trong yên lặng.

“Cho tôi thấy đi,” chị cầu xin, tò mò dù cho tất cả mọi chuyện đã xảy ra, “Một lần thôi.”

Cậu nghiêng đầu, trong tích tắc ánh nến nhấp nháy, ánh vàng trong đôi mắt cậu sáng rực. Hoặc cũng có thể ngược lại. Cậu thì thầm thứ ngôn ngữ xa lạ, thô sơ và kì quái, ánh nến nhảy múa đột ngột hiện lên một gương mặt.

Gương mặt từ những thuở xa xưa mà chị tin rằng chị đã lãng quên, gương mặt đã từng thân quen biết bao dưới ánh nhìn của chị, dưới những nụ hôn và những đầu ngón tay.

“Ôi…” chị nói, và một tiếng thở gấp khi chị nhận ra gò má chị ướt đẫm nước mắt chị chưa từng để bản thân bộc lộ. Tất cả những năm tháng chị buộc phải cứng rắn và dịu dàng, mạnh mẽ như da và hoàn hảo như lụa.

Giờ đây chị xơ xác, xương cốt rã rời. Đôi mắt chị nặng trĩu, nhưng tim chị ấm áp hơn tất cả những gì chị nhớ.

“Tôi xin lỗi,” cậu nhắc lại và chị bóp mạnh bàn tay cậu với tất cả những sức lực cuối cùng, “Tôi đã nên cứu ngài ấy.”

“Cậu đã làm rồi,” chị thầm thì, “Rất, rất nhiều lần cậu đã cứu ngài. Cậu đã cứu tất cả chúng tôi.”

“Và giờ tôi ở đây,” cậu đáp lại, chị tìm kiếm trong vô vọng chàng trai đã thách thức hoàng tử, chàng trai chị đã gặp trong kho, bắp cải trên tóc, nụ cười toe toét trên khuôn mặt.

“Giờ cậu ở đây,” chị nhắc lại, “Đó là tất cả những gì tôi cần.”

“Cám ơn cậu, Merlin,” chị thì thầm, không nhìn thấy cậu hốt hoảng bởi vì mắt chị khép lại trái với ý trí, “Cám ơn”.

Chị sẽ không bao giờ biết rằng đó cũng là những lời cuối cùng đức vua của cậu đã nói. Chị sẽ không bao giờ thấy cậu khóc.

Cậu ngồi bên chị cho tới khi nắng rạng, rời đi khi tiếng chuông báo tin vang vọng khắp nơi.

Cậu không ngoảnh lại. Giờ Gwen đã mất, Camelot sẽ sụp đổ. Đức vua và nữ hoàng, hiệp sĩ và người chữa bệnh, nấm mồ của họ là lửa và nước, đất và đá rải rác khắp vùng, tàn tro bay theo gió, xương cốt chôn sâu dưới bùn.

Từng một thời cậu tới nơi đây, mù mờ trước những gì phía trước. Giờ đây cậu rời đi, vẫn như thế và tệ hơn.

Merlin không bao giờ quay trở lại.

**_= = = Hết = = =_ **


End file.
